The understanding of specific properties, functions and three-dimensional structure of proteins is an invaluable asset for understanding protein-ligand interaction and rational drug design. From the basic biochemical standpoint, for example, information on the three-dimensional structure of protein or the like is the basis to understand the functional role of molecules in a biochemical system.
In analyzing the structure of proteins, it is generally desirable to grow X-ray diffraction quality crystals from small quantities of a biomolecule. However, structural analysis of protein is currently a labor-intensive, lengthy process that requires significant consumption of expensive macromolecules and reagents. With the advent of robust expression and protein purification systems, high intensity, synchrotron x-ray sources and computer based methods of solving diffraction patterns, a rate limiting step in structural studies lies in rapidly growing x-ray quality crystals from small quantities of biomolecule.